


Disbelief

by QueenVeralidaineBookdragon



Series: Diverting Expectations [2]
Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Depowered Kurosaki Ichigo, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Gay, M/M, another side of chap 20 of Of Magic and Mayhem, gay gay bi bois, soul society - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVeralidaineBookdragon/pseuds/QueenVeralidaineBookdragon
Summary: Something seems different about Byakuya. Renji and Rukia don't believe it.(or, Byakuya and Ichigo's side of Of Magic and Mayhem, of Souls and Spells chapter 20. This is also chapter 21, but it’s here as it’s own work as well)





	Disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! so I turned this into a series! I know you guys were wondering who the heck those two guys in the corner were,and while I'm sure you figured it out, here's their side! I hope you enjoy!

Renji hummed to himself as he walked into the headquarters of the Sixth. He’d had a good workout with Ikkaku and Yumichika over in the Eleventh, and was (reluctantly) ready to get to work.

“Huh?” He looked around, scanning the area. The third seat stared back at him, looking mildly terrified. “Uh, you okay?”

“Uh, yes! Abarai-Fukutaichou sir!”

Renji sighed, running a hand through his pineapple-esque hair. “What is it.”

“Its Kuchiki-taichou. He’s in a good mood.” The words were stated in a conspiratorial voice, as if he was terrified the captain would hear.

“Okay..?” Renji wasn’t quite sure why that was such a big deal, before mentally recounting all the times said Taichou had made jokes. He shivered. “Think it's safe for me to go in?”

“Oh yes. It's just scary. He smiled at me.”

The red-head blinked a couple times, hoping to have misheard him. “Alright. I’m going in.”

“Hai!” 

Renji slid the door open, going over to take his place at his desk.

“Morning, Abarai.” Byakuya greeted, not lifting his eyes up from his paperwork. “You’re on time today.”

Renji decided that it was in his best interest to not inform the captain that he was actually an hour late, and responded in kind. “Good Morning Taichou!”

Byakuya stretched his neck briefly and ran a hand through his hair. “It _ is _ a good morning.”

_ Okay. Now I see what’s so scary!!! _“Who are you and what did you do to Kuchiki-taichou??” He exclaimed, pointing his finger at said noble.

“I’m his life model decoy.”

Blink. Blink.

“I’m joking, Abarai. It’s not to be taken seriously.”

“Ha ha, very funny taichou.” there was a moment of silence. “Wait, did you just make a joke???”

“Get to work, Abarai.”

“Y-yes sir!”

The entire situation seemed so surreal that Renji had a hard time even focusing on one piece of paperwork at a time. Eventually he managed to snap himself out of it, knowing that letting paperwork build up just. wasn’t. worth. it. Sighing, he scrawled his signature across the bottom of the paper and passed it over to Byakuya’s desk.

_ Ugh. Why is there so much paperwork? _

Zabimaru sighed in agreement, both halves thoroughly restless.

Renji raised his head, taking a good look at his captain. _ Wait what? _ He looked away, then back again. Surely he must be mistaken. _ Nope, still there _.

“Captain, is that a hickey on your neck?”

Byakuya shot him a look of half-hearted disdain. “No.”

“Are you sure? ‘Cause, it looks like a lotttt like a hickey.”

“Get back to work Abarai, unless you want me to use Senbonzakura on you.”

He shivered. “Yes, of course.” 

______________________________________________________________________________

“Rukia!”

“Huh? Renji?” The dark-haired young woman looked up towards the window to see her best friend climbing through it into the thirteenth’s headquarters. “What are you doing?”

“Coming to see you! Obviously.” He leaned over to catch his breath briefly. “Is your brother seeing anyone?”

“Not that I’m aware of. Why? Are you interested?”

A thoroughly disgusted look crossed Renji’s face as he mentally pictured having a crush on his captain. “Definitely not!”

“Alright, so why exactly are you asking?”

He steeled himself for her reaction. “Because your brother is acting weird and has a hickey on his neck and is denying it and I am very very very scared.”

Rukia stared at him for a little, violet eyes not seeming to quite comprehend the information. “Why are you scared?”

“Happy Kuchiki-taichou equals scary Kuchiki-taichou because none of us know how to deal with him when he isn’t acting like he’s got a stick up his ass! Oh hell, what if he got a stick up his ass ...” His eyes glazed over in horror at the idea of his taichou doing anything even remotely sexual. Over at the main desk, Ukitake-taichou cracked a smile.

“No, Nii-san isn’t one to have sex right away. Or one night stands.” Rukia’s words seemed to hit her. “Oh my Kami. My brother has a hickey. What the actual fuck.”

“MY POINT EXACTLY RUKIA HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING TO ME!!??”

“YES!”

“HOW DID IT GET THERE??”

“WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME HE WAS DATING SOMEONE?”

“WHO WOULD EVEN WANT TO DATE HIM??” Renji earned a thwack on the shoulder for that one.

“You know what this means Renji?”

“What?”

Stars appeared in her eyes. “It means we have to go throughout Soul Society and figure out which girl he’s dating!!” She grabbed him by the elbow and jumped out of the window with him.

“What? Rukia!! No!! Help!”

Ukitake couldn’t help but laugh, covering his face with a hand. “All this time and they still think that boy is straight?”

…. A few hours later….

An exhausted pair of lieutenants flopped onto the floor of the thirteenth.

“Any luck?”

“Nope.” they groaned in unison. “Nobody has any idea who she is.”

______________________________________________________________________

Unaware of the chaos his mood was causing, Byakuya continued to absentmindedly fill out paperwork, mind occupied with the events of the day before.

He had come to visit Hogwarts for the sole purpose of comforting Ichigo, for the teen had had a rather nasty series of nightmares for an entire week. He’d only thought to tell Byakuya about them after the seventh, convinced that he was being too much of a bother. Which he most certainly wasn’t, of course. _ If he was, then so am I. I’ve called him because of night terrors as well. _ This was what pushed the captain to contact Urahara and set him up with a gigai for the day. 

Now, when he came with this purpose in mind, he hadn’t expected to get dragged to a dingy old pub the likes of which most certainly had never seen a noble, ever.

“I need information!” Ichigo had explained, scowling in that ever present and sort of endearing way of his. “Besides, nobody will pay attention to us, so long as we have our heads covered.”

And, since Byakuya _ did not _ have a soft spot for the ex-substitute-shinigami, he went along with it. Even though the pub was old. And dusty. And had bad service. But it was cozy and provided the perfect spot for Ichigo to shed some painfully held in tears. It had been painful, listening to him speak of loneliness and some of the war horrors the teen had gone through. Throughout it all, Byakuya listened, letting the surprisingly tactile red-head lean on him even as he shook from unshed tears.

After his tear ducts emptied themselves and his breathing calmed, Ichigo collapsed slightly into the older man’s chest. 

“Thank you…” He’d whispered, so quietly he could barely be heard. “Thank you for being here. For listening.”

Byakuya had shrugged it off, trying in vain to be impersonal, but failed greatly. “No need to thank me, Kurosaki-san. Thank you. For doing the same for me. It’s been a long time since someone willingly spoke to me on such a level as equals. It’s not something we captains often do.”

Ichigo’s ever-present scowl slipped into a much softer smile. “Ya know, Byakuya--”

“You know it’s Kuchiki-taichou.”

“-- yeah, yeah. You’re really not too bad of a guy.” He looked up at him. “Maybe we should cross blades again sometime. If my powers ever come back. One can read what the other is feeling through their blade, ya know.”

A light dusting of pink rose on Byakuya’s cheeks.

“I bet it would be an _ enlightening _ experience.”

“I’m sure it would be.” The Captain’s heart betrayed his feelings, thumping quickly in the state-of-the-art gigai he was wearing.

“Well in that case, Byakuya…” Ichigo rose up on his forearms slightly, looking him straight in the eyes. “Call me Ichigo.”

And with that, he leaned in _ just _ a little, and brushed his lips softly against the taichou’s.

Byakuya had gasped, surprised. He knew that he had a soft spot for the teen, -- a crush, if you will -- or even more than that, but he’d never entertained the idea that Ichigo would like him back. But he did. 

It was at this point that a group of students arrived -- quite noisily -- into the pub, effectively ruining the mood. Which probably happened to be a good thing, since this occurrence was what had dragged the two men to the Hogshead in the first place.

The information was definitely taken in by Ichigo, but Byakuya barely paid them any attention, focused solely on the gorgeous and powerful red-head staring into his eyes.

They’d continued kissing after that, their first kiss having been the gateway drug to more, and only stopped when a young blonde tapped Ichigo’s shoulder. Her name was Luna, and she was apparently one of the few friends the teen had made at Hogwarts so far. She was oddly aware of the spiritual world, -- something which Byakuya had made a note of to look up when he had time -- which made for a rather lovely conversation. Apparently, both of them smelt like cherry blossoms (which made Ichigo blush even harder. To be honest, it was a good look on him), and Ichigo’s spiritual pressure was excruciatingly slowly (but surely) coming back. That brought more relief than the captain of the sixth was willing to admit. He was still extremely pissed at those in the Soul Society who had abandoned the teen.

Upon determining that the two men were on a date, Luna suggested they leave the pub and visit some more…._ interesting _ locations. The Forbidden Forest and the Screaming Shack were both mentioned, but, being two people who dealt with the supernatural on a frequent basis, they decided to head to Madame Crysanthamum’s Tea House and Salon, a much more refined location with the added perk of the ability to book a small tea room, no interruptions included. A perfect date spot. Luna had informed them that it was quite romantic and no students ever really went there.

And so, they finished off their date with a few pots of tea, some chocolate, and (he blushed recalling it) a more than rather enjoyable make out session. Said make out session was totally not planned. It just so happened that when you combine two very good kissers -- one of which was a teenager and the other of whom hadn’t had a relationship in quite a while -- and put them in the same room, _ and _ they just kissed for the first time, they tend to kiss some more. It just happens.

Byakuya rubbed his neck gently, letting a small smile grace his face as he recounted the date.

*PING!* The phone Urahara had given him beeped.

**I: Hey, so…..I know we kissed and all and I really don’t know the protocol about this in the Soul Society, but…**

**I: Kuchiki Byakuya, would you be my boyfriend?**

The response was typed quickly.

**B: I would love to, Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked! remember, comments inspire me!


End file.
